


World Grand Prix

by sonicbros



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Confusion, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicbros/pseuds/sonicbros
Summary: Eggman reveals he's gathered racing data on all four teams and then challenges them to a final race. Shadow wins, and Sonic gives him a prize he was not expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
"Can I ask for a Sonadow Free Riders prompt? Like Sonic giving Shadow a kiss as a prize in front of the other racers?"

Shadow and Sonic had been neck-and-neck for first place during the entire race against Eggman and his “fastest Extreme Gear to ever exist.” Despite the Doctor’s claim that he used E-10000 to record all of their racing data and load it into his rig, he seemed like any other competitor to them. 

Shadow managed to snatch up a rather obscurely placed item-box before Sonic could reach it, receiving an Octo-Boost just as they were reaching the end of the course. He blasted past his rival, through the finish line, thoroughly enjoying the blue blur’s confused ‘huh?’. He skidded to a stop on his board, off to the side so he could hop off.

“You beat me!” Sonic said in surprise as he did the same, jumping off his own Gear beside Shadow.

“As if you stood any chance of winning,” Shadow scoffed as he crossed his arms, glancing over as Tails, Jet, Rouge, Knuckles, and Wave all passed the finish line, veering off toward them so they could get off their boards also. He watched Tails and Knuckles high-five, then eyed Rouge as she walked over.

“Well, at least we beat Eggman together,” Sonic said, giving Shadow a thumbs up and a grin, which the dark hedgehog rolled his eyes at. 

“It’ll have been pointless if he won’t give us our well-deserved prize,” Rouge sighed, placing a hand on her hip and shaking her head. Storm slid through the finish line, then Cream.

“Hey, I have a reward for Shadow,” Sonic butted in. Shadow blinked, looking over at him just as the hero stepped forward, leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to his. Shadow’s gut felt like it jumped into his throat. He froze, returning the kiss out of pure habit. He was _not_ expecting that.

“What the—?!” Vector gasped as he went through the finish line, which was accompanied by the sight of the two fastest things alive kissing each other. He hit his breaks too quickly, and Amy let out a scream of his name as she slammed into him. They were both knocked off their boards, hitting the ground with hard thuds. 

Sonic pulled away, smirking at Shadow’s startled expression. Shadow opened his eyes—which he hadn’t even realized he’d closed until that moment—and blinked at the other hedgehog. He didn’t know what to say and he had no off-the-shoulder remark about his ‘reward’ for winning. There had always been a tension between himself and Sonic—a tension that wasn’t always so easily deciphered. They weren’t exactly talkers, so they had never discussed it. He’d always spent a minimal amount of time around Sonic because of it.

He tried not to let himself blush when he realized they’d been staring at each other for too long, so he frowned and looked away, only to be met with the gazes of the other riders—except for Vector and Amy, who were getting up and brushing themselves off. 

“What?” he growled at them all, though the attention was enough to make his face heat up.

They all looked away, Rouge smirking to herself, just as Eggman finally finished the race.

“How?!” he shouted angrily, as he sped to a stop, jumping off his Gear and stomping his foot. “How could I possibly lose?!”

Shadow was thankful for the Doctor’s tantrum. He glanced at Sonic, who gave him a wink and a cocky smirk before walking away, off over to Eggman, where everyone else was gathering.

“The blasted data I collected didn’t help in the slightest!”

Shadow’s thoughts spun as he watched them all from afar.

“Are you sure you didn’t enter it wrong?” Tails asked with a laugh.

Shadow cleared his throat before he finally walked over, forcing his demeanor back to its normal state. “His robot _was_ spewing out a lot of smoke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic beats Metal Sonic, and now it's Shadow's turn to give Sonic his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt:  
"Can I ask for a sequel to that Sonadow Free Riders prompt? Where it's like Shadow's turn to give the 'reward kiss' to Sonic, after he beats Metal Sonic and Omochao commenting on it?"

Part of Shadow was grateful that Metal didn’t challenge him to a race. It had seemed difficult—not that he couldn’t handle it, but after the ‘prize’ Sonic gave him, he had a lot on his mind. Most of the time, he hated to be touched. Even Rouge placing a hand on his shoulder or nudging his side with her elbow was a bit much for him. He could think of more than a few incidents where he’d gotten into fights with those who had invaded his personal space.

He couldn’t understand why he had _let_ Sonic kiss him, or why he kissed him _back_. It made him feel… weird. Like those silent moments between them—their occasional sparring sessions or Gear races, when it was them and just them—but he had always chosen not to think about it. Now, he didn’t get the option, since Sonic had kissed him in front of everyone. That same tension was still lingering in the air around the two heroes.

“So, is it safe to assume that you never had any money or treasure to give out?” Tails sighed to Eggman.

“Ya’know, my job would be easier if you shot down your own plots like this more often,” Sonic snickered to the Doctor.

Shadow wasn’t really listening when Team Babylon complained about their lack of reward.

“I can’t believe I was right about Eggman giving us a prize,” Rouge said with a mopey tone, her ears drooping slightly in a dramatic display of dissatisfaction. “What a waste of time.”

Shadow disagreed. 

He was the Ultimate Lifeform—perfected, including his instincts, which had never let him down. He wasn’t sure what exactly caused him to step forward and walk over to Sonic with his board under his arm, but he could only assume that it was that fine-tuned instinct of his.

“Uh… yeah,” Sonic replied awkwardly to one of Amy’s usual remarks—that Shadow hadn’t bothered to pay attention to—grinning again a moment later. “Anyway, it sounds like we all managed to have fun,” he said, looking over at Shadow as he walked up, giving him a little smirk. “Don’t you think so, Shad—” he started, but he was cut off. His eyes went wide when Shadow leaned in and kissed him, his cheeks instantly lighting up.

This time, the kiss lasted longer than before. Sonic’s eyes slipped closed, and after a few seconds, his hand slid up to grab Shadow’s shoulder. 

“What in the world?!” Eggman gasped, just vocalizing what everyone else was thinking.

Shadow pulled away slightly to peer over at the Doctor with a deep-set frown, but Sonic dropped his hand to grab his, so he looked back over.

“What was that about?” he asked with a little smile, his muzzle rosy with blush.

“You gave me a prize when I beat Eggman. Now I’m giving you one for beating Metal,” he said, eyeing him. He let him hold his hand—he didn’t really care what everyone else thought. He never had and he wouldn’t start now. 

Sonic’s smile changed to another wide smirk. “So you wanted to return the favor, huh?” he said playfully, though he only tugged him closer, so he could press their lips together again. Shadow leaned into it and let his eyes fall shut. 

“Would you look at that folks! It looks like _some_ of the racers ended up making their own prizes!” Omochao announced with an excited giggle.

Shadow broke the kiss, glancing over at Omochao scornfully. 

Sonic let go of Shadow’s hand. “How about me and you race?” he suggested, grabbing his Extreme Gear from where it leaned against the nearby the wall and hopping on. “_Just_ me and you.”

Shadow gave him a smug smile. “You still have no chance of winning,” he said as he set his board down and got on as well, his competitiveness coming out immediately when the word ‘race’ was spoken. 

“We’ll see about that,” Sonic taunted, just as both of them took off in a random, open direction.

“It seems like they’ll both be winners, no matter who finishes first!” Omochao reported, without realizing what he said. Eggman startled at the comment, looking mortified, but Knuckles busted out laughing. Rouge even hid a chuckle behind her hand.

“I’m sure the next World Grand Prix will be much more interesting after this new chain of events!” Omochao continued to the audience. “We'll see you there, I'm sure! Until then, Omochao here, signing off! Buh-bye!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic needs to talk to Shadow about E-10000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt:  
"So I was thinking that at the end of Sonic Free Riders, both Sonic and Shadow gets into this huge argument over how both him and Rouge treated their robot teammate, despite the fact it was Metal Sonic the whole time, which ends with Sonic saying he doesn’t want to be with Shadow anymore and that he has a cold heart, before leaving the black hedgehog. That’s the best I can describe it and u can also add in Rouge as a witness and trying to comfort Shadow."

After Sonic and Shadow’s impromptu race, the two hedgehogs laid together in an open, hilly field. It stretched for miles, seemingly, flowers sprouting up in occasional patches throughout the grass, and Omochao had been right—both of them were winners. 

Both of their Extreme Gears had been set off to the side, and Sonic was holding himself up over the other hedgehog, kissing him slowly, exploring every crevice of Shadow’s mouth with his tongue. Shadow leaned up into it, one hand on Sonic’s shoulder and the other gripping his hip. They were both blushing, enjoying themselves as they made out in the warmth of the afternoon sun. 

Sonic pulled away after a few minutes, panting just a tad. “Can I talk to you about something?” he breathed.

“No,” Shadow said, pulling him back down by his shoulder, so they could continue as they were. Sonic blinked, about to break the kiss again, but Shadow’s lips were distracting. He couldn’t think of anything else while Shadow licked slowly into his mouth—but when Shadow lifted his thigh and slid it between his legs after another few minutes, Sonic pulled away again, this time with a tiny gasp. 

“I really need to talk to you about E-10000,” he blurted, trying to catch his breath—it had been on his mind and, if they were going to carry on with what they were doing, he needed to discuss it with Shadow.

His brows furrowed slightly as he looked up at Sonic, his cheeks still warm. “What about him?”

Sonic sighed, eyeing him back. “You didn’t treat him very nicely.”

“And?”

“Well, don’t you feel bad about it?” he asked, figuring he’d apologize—which is all he wanted.

Shadow frowned at him, suddenly shoving him off, sitting up. “You do know that it was Metal Sonic, right?” he scoffed, though he remained sitting for the moment. 

Sonic blinked once, sitting up also. “Yeah, but none of us found out until the Grand Prix was nearly over,” he pointed out. 

“Who cares?”

Sonic frowned then, too. “I do,” he said. “You should apologize.”

“To what? The empty shell Metal Sonic had been hiding in?”

Sonic bunched up his fists, then, standing suddenly, watching Shadow do the same. “You didn’t know it was Metal, so you might as well have been bullying any normal robot!”

“So? They’re just robots,” Shadow dismissed, crossing his arms. 

“He was your teammate!”

“Robots aren’t worth the trouble of being friendly.”

Sonic frowned angrily, crossing his arms. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

Shadow rose an eyebrow, then bared his teeth at the other blue blur. “This was _your_ idea,” he snapped. “_You_ kissed _me_ first.”

“Well, I guess I wasn’t thinking right,” he huffed, suddenly moving away, to where their boards were. He used his foot to flip his over to the correct side. 

“Where are you going?” he demanded. 

“I’m not going to fool around with someone who has such a cold heart,” Sonic said, jumping on his Gear, glancing at him. “See ya’,” he said, before taking off in the direction they had arrived in. 

Shadow watched him go, arms crossed as he dropped his gaze to the indentation they’d left in the grass. He growled at it, before walking over to grab his own board, jump on, and head in the opposite direction.


End file.
